


World War II

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(letter style) Quinn falls in love with the daughter of the Jewish family hiding in her house during WW2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World War II

June 21st - Theme - World War II  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary,

It's been one week since the Jewish family moved into the spare room behind daddy's big bookcase in the library upstairs. So far it's been going fine. The neighbors don't seem to be suspicious and no police officers have arrived anywhere near out street. I guess they have better things to do.

The Jewish family is small – two men and a daughter. I asked daddy where the mom is. He told me that there wasn't one. After that I asked which one was the dad but he told me that I ask too many questions so I went away. I still haven't gotten an answer. They seem really… family like. The two men are as close as brothers would be but something makes me think that their relationship is deeper than that. Almost as if… I've heard before of homosexual people but daddy says that they aren't normal and should be punished. I wonder if the two men are homosexual. Poor girl.

Speaking of the girl, she seems quite nice. I know that her name is Rachel and that she's my age. I spoke to her once, briefly, right before they went behind the bookcase. She's really tiny and has brown hair. She's very pretty. I feel so bad for her. I would die if I had to give up my life and not talk to my friends or anyone else. I'm planning on visiting her sometime. Maybe we can be friends.

Well, I'm tired. It's been a long day today and I really should go to sleep.

Yours truly,

Quinn  
\-----  
Dear Diary,

I went to visit the Jews this morning. As I was nearing the bookcase I heard singing. Beautiful singing. Better than the operas I sometimes go to with mom. I stood there, listening for a bit. It didn't sound like the radio but I couldn't understand where it was coming from. When I opened the door I realized it was them – the Jews – singing. I was amazed! The three of them were sitting around the wooden table, each singing a different part of the song. They didn't even stop when I came in. only when they were finished did they acknowledge my existence. I gave them the tray with food for the week and they invited me to join them for a bit. I wasn't sure if I should but the girl really looked like she needed some female company so I did. We talked for a bit about life outside and eventually the men went to read and left the two of us alone.

Let me tell you, that girl is gorgeous. The kids in school say Jews are ugly and evil but that's a complete lie. The two men look pretty nice too. And evil? Why, Rachel is like a sun! A golden star! She's all bubbly and happy. Right when the men left I asked her how long she'd been singing. She said that she had sung even her first word. I find that hard to believe but I laughed anyway. It was cute. After a while she even agreed to sing for me. Her voice is like magic – like something from a dream. It's hard to describe, really.

I'm so glad I went to visit her. It's unfortunate that she's in this situation. She'd make a really good friend and I'm sure she'd get along well with my classmates. I usually don't connect with people easily but with her it's different. She's… special.

I think I might go down there tomorrow too.

Goodnight.  
\-----  
Dear Diary,

I've been visiting Rachel every day for a month now. We always go to the corner and talk. The two men usually leave us alone. I haven't asked Rachel about them and where her mom is. We have so much to talk about and daddy doesn't like me being there too long so I don't want to waste our precious time with technicalities like that.

Every time I visit her I get these butterflies in my stomach. It's a weird feeling. I've never felt that before. It sounds like what Anne describes when she sees Sam from the market. She says it's like something is stirring inside her. This is what I feel. I don't know what it means. It can't possibly be what Anne feels because Rachel is a girl and she's just my sort of friend, anyway. Yes, I enjoy her company more than all of my friends but it's just because we have a lot in common. It really sucks that she has to be in hiding. I'd love to show her some of my favorite places in town. Maybe when the war ends we can stay friends. I'd love that.

I wonder if daddy will let her visit my room sometime. It's just across the hall and we'd be quiet. I think I'll ask him tomorrow.

Quinn  
\-----  
Dear Diary,

I wasn't sure if I should even write this here because if someone finds this it'll be the end of me, but I just can't hold it in any longer.

I'm in love. I'm in love with Rachel. I'm 100% sure. I'm also very, very scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with these feelings. She's a girl! I can't be a homosexual! It's… sick, weird, disgusting. Everyone would hate me. It's just… I can't help it. I've tried fighting it. I've been thinking about this possibility for quite a while but only last night did it really sink in. There's no avoiding it now. I can't tell anyone.

I can't stop thinking about her - her bubbly laughter, her fingers in my hair when she braids it for me, the way her eyes light up when she sings. Her voice makes me light up from the inside. Every day that I don't see her isn't as good as the ones on which I do – something feels missing. I know now that this is how Anne feels about Sam. That's how I know it's love. That feeling that I'm supposed to have for a boy. They fact that she occupies my brain and that my need for her is slowly reaching the level of my need for food and water. I've written before that she's like a golden star. Last night I realized that I wish she was mine. My tiny golden star.

I kind of want to tell her. I have this weird feeling that I'm not the only one – that she feels this too. It's in the way she acts around me, the way she laughs at my jokes even when they aren't funny and how she insists on sitting very close to me when there's so much room. I really hope she feels like this too, but then again what does it matter? I mean, no one can ever know. Not only is she a girl, she's a Jew! If someone finds out we're hiding Jews we'll all get punished. I've heard the horror stories in school. Once someone tells on you they don't care what you have to say to defend yourself. Everyone gets sent away if they're lucky, or killed on the spot if they aren't. I'm so scared.

I think I'll sneak her into my room tomorrow night when mom and daddy go out with the neighbors. Maybe I'll tell her then. I don't want anyone overhearing us. I hope she doesn't hate me. I don't think I could bear it if she won't want to ever see me again, but I also can't stand holding this in for so long.

We'll see what happens.

Quinn  
\-----  
Dear Diary,

You'll never believe what happened! I want to write this from the beginning so I'll never forget a thing.

Yesterday I had the house to myself for the evening. I went to visit Rachel and asked her if she'd like to see my room. Leroy and Hiram (that's the two men) weren't sure that was a good idea but I lied and said that daddy agreed.

Rachel really liked my room. She said it looked just like her friend's room. I showed her all of my books and we went through my closet for a bit but eventually we sat down on the bed to talk, just like we usually do in her "house".

We chatted about the usual things but then I told her there was something I needed to tell her. She could tell I was serious. I suddenly went quiet because I just couldn't get the words out. She could tell something was wrong and she put her hand over mine and asked me what was wrong. At that point I started crying. Quietly at first, but then my shoulders were shaking and I was sobbing and she reached out and hugged me. She repeatedly asked me what's wrong and when I didn't answer she took my face in her hands. Our lips were inches apart and then, before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kiss her. I don't even know why. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. She kissed me back. It was the best feeling in the world. It suddenly felt like everything would be okay. All of my fears vanished. I knew that right then, with her, I was safe. No one could take this feeling away from me. After that I told her how I felt and she said she felt the same. I felt like a huge weight was being taken off my shoulders. I felt free. I told her how I wanted her to be my gold star. It made her laugh, which made me laugh too. We spent over an hour reading to each other children's books in funny voices after that. Eventually she got tired and we lay down side by side on the bed just holding each other.

I used to feel that I was missing something in life. I don't feel that anymore. After Rachel went back to her family I lay awake in bed for hours. I couldn't sleep. I was scared the feeling would go away, but it didn't. It still hasn't. I know for sure that when the war ends we will stay together. Maybe we can move in together. We'll say we're just friend, of course, but it's still better than not being together at all. I wonder if there are other girls like us. I wonder if I know any. I don't think that homosexuality is wrong anymore. How can I? I am so full of joy – how can this feeling be bad? I think people just don't understand that love is just love. That's all. Two people together.

We're going to dinner now. It's mom and daddy's marriage anniversary.

The war is still going on but I know that whatever happens, I will be okay. As long as I have Rachel – as long as I have my gold star.

Love,

Quinn


End file.
